Make You Feel Wanted
by acciodoublestuffed15
Summary: Lucy Argent is the softest, less aggressive young sister of Allison Argent. She's got the average crush on one Stiles Stilinski, but when Lucy's family starts getting angry at her for her choices, things start getting more difficult for the pair and Lucy has to start taking sides with those she believes in. OC/Stiles (Chapter One starts after the police station in Battlefield.)
1. Chapter 1: Nights On Rooftops

Lucy Argent sat on the roof of her house, a mug of tea next to her as she read a book under the moonlight. The younger sister of the Argent family, she was the more innocent less aggressive of the two. Where Allison mostly took her anger out on those around her, Lucy let it out more naturally, through books and writing.

Being a junior in high school, Lucy always hung out with Allison's friends, simply because of the fact that she didn't really connect with anyone her age. Flipping the page of her book, she heard some rustling around below her. She looked up in alarm as she placed her book down, glancing over the edge.

"Stiles," Lucy said cheerfully as her upper body hung from the rooftop. Stiles turned around in panic before sighing in relief, a hand over his chest.

"God Lu, you're going to give me a heart attack," he chuckled before glancing curiously at her. "What are you doing up there?"

"I'm reading! It's a beautiful night," she murmured in awe as she glanced at the moon before looking back at him. "Plus, I'm home alone and I often spend my nights alone up here," she grinned.

"Mind if I join you?" Stiles asked, scratching the back of his neck nervously. She patted the area next to her and smiled weakly.

"Sure! Just go up to my room and then out the window," she giggled, trying to imagine Stiles climbing up the side of the house to get to where she was. He disappeared inside before returning a few moments later, climbing clumsily out of her bedroom window.

"Wow, you've got a cozy little setup here," Stiles acknowledged, looking at her blankets, Oreo cookies and tea mug.

"It's a regular activity of mine," she replied, staring at him. "I don't really have a lot in common with people. Everyone kind of only knows me as Allison's little sister so, I'd rather just read then talk."

"How come you talk to Scott and I then?" Stiles questioned, staring at the girl in front of him, her hazel colored eyes sparkling in the glow of the moon.

"Well, I trust you guys," Lucy simply said. "Scott's like an older brother to me and you," she hesitated then, biting her lip. She didn't really know what to consider him.

**Stiles Stilinski had been the first person in Beacon Hills to try to get to know Lucy. She had been sitting alone at lunch and she looked around helpless before a look of sadness crossed her face. **

** Scott had ditched Stiles to go do some wolf thing and he'd seen her from across the room. He felt bad considering he knew that she wasn't from around here, Stiles would have gone after someone that beautiful if she'd been around before. He could've sworn she was even prettier then Lydia but he would never admit that.**

** Stiles had walked quickly over to the table she was sitting at and sat down across from her. When she looked up, he had almost chocked on his food. Staring back at him were the most amazing hazel eyes he'd ever seen in his life. Colors of green and brown mixed with orange specks; it was a color he'd never seen before.**

** "Hi," she said quietly, her eyebrows scrunched in confusion. No one had made an effort to talk to her before, so why was someone trying now?**

** "Hello," he replied with a goofy grin, making her crack into a smile at his warmness. She could already see the quirkiness in his voice. "Did you know that you have only one dimple when you smile? It's kind of cute," he said, poking the dent with the tip of his finger.**

** "Did you know it's not very polite to poke someone's face without permission?" she replied with a grin, making him giddier by the second for playing along.**

** "Did you know that I don't know your name but I'd really like to learn it?" he questioned, staring into her eyes before winking at her.**

** "Did you know that you need to do more than ask me questions to earn my name?" she tilted her head to the side, wondering who this curious boy was. **

** "Did you know that I'm one of the **_**coolest**_** people in school?" he joked, making her laugh even more as she looked down with embarrassment.**

"**Did you know that you're the only person here that's talked to me all day?" she admitted, a rosy blush appearing on her cheeks. His smile faded for a moment before sticking his hand out. **

** "Well I'm honored to be your first new friend," he beamed, "I'm Stiles." Lucy grabbed his hand and gently shook it, watching his face.**

** "I'm Lucy," she replied. "And the honor is all mine."**

Lucy was closer to Stiles than anyone else she knew in Beacon Hills and that included her family. After Kate died and then her mother, Lucy had been becoming more quiet and kept to herself a lot more. Though the Argent sisters both struggled with the family deaths, Allison had been M.I.A. lately. She'd spent a lot of time with Gerard which meant that Lucy spent most of her home time with her father.

And Lucy at heart was always her father's daughter, much calmer and reserved until provoked. But her father had been gone a lot too, going off to do whatever it was he did, leaving Lucy to be by herself.

"And you, well, you are my first friend remember?" Lucy said finally, looking up to see Stiles smiling down at her.

"Took you a while to respond, I thought you were going to say something like, 'Well you Stiles, you just suck,'" he stated, but he wasn't laughing.

"I was just," Lucy started.

"Thinking," he finished for her and she looked down as he wrapped an arm around her. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked, a concerned look on his face.

"No, not really," Lucy whispered, not really wanted to talk about her mother anymore.

"I'm always here, you know," Stiles urged, squeezing her tighter to him. "In case you ever need anything." She nodded with a weak smile.

"So, what are you doing here? Don't you have a certain Lydia Martin to woo?" Lucy taunted and Stiles glared playfully at her.

"Maybe I just wanted to hang out with my beautiful best friend, okay?" Stiles shrugged as he ate an Oreo.

"Oh, I didn't know Scott was here," she said, glancing around. "Scott! Where are you?" Stiles started to tickle her, playfully annoyed at how wise she was being.

"I meant you, Lu," he rolled his eyes and she smiled.

"I know," she mumbled, biting into an Oreo.

"So you're coming to the game tomorrow right?" Stiles asked, looking down at her again and she nodded.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Lucy said with a gentle smile. "You know I'm your number one fan right?"

"Oh really? And what exactly do you cheer for?"

"That one day, you will be in one of those games Stiles," Lucy replied. "Until then, you do a great job at warming the bench," Lucy finished with a laugh before she shrieked, Stiles jumping for her as she quickly ran to her window, tea forgotten on the roof top.


	2. Chapter 2: Deadly Hits

The next day, Lucy arrived at the game by herself, not wanting to sit with Gerard. She had paired a khaki sweater with grey jeans and pink flats, a black beanie placed over her straight hair. She walked over to the lacrosse field, spotting Stiles' dad and decided to sit with him.

"Hey Mr. Stilinski," she beamed, taking a seat next to him. He turned to look at her and smiled.

"There's my daughter I never had," he said, giving her a hug. "How've you been?"

"I've been okay, family things you know?" she murmured, attempting to smile at the thought of her mother.

"Stiles told me, if you ever need anything," he began.

"You'll be the first family I come to," Lucy said with a nod. "Stiles gave me the whole speech." Mr. Stilinski nodded.

"I can believe you still come to these games to cheer him on," he said, shaking his head at her.

"He'll be out there eventually and I want to be here when he does," Lucy confessed, looking down at the field where the team was coming out now. Stiles looked up at her and waved, before nudging Scott who turned and waved too. Mrs. McCall joined her in the stands as the players took the field.

"Is Scott not starting?" Lucy asked Mrs. McCall and she shook her head.

"Grades," she seethed and Lucy nodded, looking back to the field to see Stiles jog to the center of the field.

"Is that," Lucy started, looking at Mr. Stilinski, "is that Stiles?" he looked to the field before his eyes got wide.

"My son's on the field," he yelled, standing up in joy. The whistle blew and everyone rushed forward, playing the game. Stiles dropped the ball countless times, making Lucy cringe until finally, Stiles picked it up and started running towards the goal.

"Go Stiles," Lucy screamed with glee, standing up with his father. Stiles stood frozen on the field, everyone yelling at him to shoot, but it wasn't until Lydia screamed that he snapped out of it and scored.

When the final whistle blew, Lucy headed towards the locker rooms to wait for Stiles, missing Jackson fall to the ground and everyone run around in mayhem. She saw Stiles and ran up to him, pulling him into a hug.

"You did it Stiles! I told you you'd play didn't I?" Lucy rambled and Stiles laughed, looking down at her.

"You're truly my lucky charm aren't you Lu?" he asked, looking down at her. "You must be freezing Lucy," he exclaimed, shaking his head. "Let me go grab my jacket in the locker room for you." Stiles slid into the locker room as Lucy waited, a slight blush on her cheeks.

"What are you doing here?" a deep voice said from behind Lucy. She turned to see Gerard standing behind her, glaring immensely.

"I'm congratulating Stiles," Lucy stuttered, a look of confusion on her face.

"You are going to ruin everything," Gerard bellowed, grabbing her arm and pulling her towards his car.

"Let go of me," she yelled and he yanked harder.

"You are going to learn some respect for your elders," he cackled, pushing her into the passenger seat before climbing in and driving off. Leaving Stiles alone and confused, his sweatshirt hanging limply from his hands.

When Gerard pulled in to the driveway, he yanked Lucy from her seat, dragging her into the house and down the stairs to the cellar. She fell to the ground and heard muffled screams. Lucy looked up to see Boyd and Erika tied up in front of her. Lucy gasped and stood up but was immediately pushed down.

"You have been nothing but problems to me since I've gotten here," Gerard said before slapping her hard against the cheek. She shrieked in pain and he slapped her again, causing her cheek to turn a bright red color.

"Why can't you be like your sister, huh?" Gerard asked, backhanding her into the cement floor. Boyd groaned from his spot before stopping from the shocks. "Get up," Gerard taunted, nudging Lucy with his foot. She groaned, pushing herself up before being kicked in the ribcage. Lucy fell back to the floor with a thump, moaning in the process. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't think; all that was in her mind was the pain she was feeling.

Gerard turned Lucy over onto her back and repeated slapped her until she was almost unconscious. He finished with one last kick to Lucy's side and disappeared upstairs, leaving her bruised and broken.

When she came to after about ten minutes, Lucy was in bad shape. Her ribcage was bruised, maybe even cracked. Her cheek was now a big red rash, dripping blood from being hit so many times. Her lip was split and the left side of her chin had a big bruise running across her jawline.

She slowly got up, limping to Boyd and Erika and turning off the electric wires. She released them quickly and followed them out the backdoor and heading to the only place she knew she could go.

Lucy finally made it to Stiles' house, opening the door and walking towards Stiles' room. She raised her hand to knock on the door but heard voices inside and footsteps. She knocked on the door and it opened to reveal Lydia.

"Oh gosh, Lucy? Are you alright?" Lydia asked, concern written all over her face. Lucy nodded and Lydia looked back into the room. "Stiles! Lucy's here, I'll catch up with you later," she said before leaving. Lucy turned to leave, afraid to see Stiles now but it was too late.

"Lucy?" Stiles said, grabbing her arm. She paused, taking a deep breath, before turning around to look at him. "Oh my god, Lucy what the hell happened? I went to go grab my coat and you were gone," Stiles said, pulling Lucy over to his bed and sitting her down. He ran over to his bathroom, taking out some hydrogen peroxide and a washcloth.

He walked quickly back over to her and sat down, turning her head gently towards him to clean her cuts. "I had to go home," Lucy mumbled, not looking him in the eye.

"Who did this to you Lucy," Stiles questioned, dabbing her cheek before pausing.

"Gerard," she whispered, a tear sliding down her cheek as she finally broke down at what her family had become. Her grandfather beat her, she never saw her dad, she wasn't close to her sister and her mother and aunt were dead.

Stiles pulled her into his arms, letting her sob into his shoulder as he rubbed circles gently into her back. "I'm not going to let him get away with this," he promised.


	3. Chapter 3: A New Home

**I unfortunately don't own Teen Wolf or Stiles, however I do own Lucy and the plot :) Please review and enjoy! Thanks to those who message me about the story! xoxo**

"I should probably answer that," Stiles said from underneath Lucy, reaching for his phone. After Stiles had told you he wouldn't let Gerard get away with what he did to her, he pulled her down on his bed, making her lay down and relax as he tried to think of what to do.

Scott had been calling him for the past half an hour and Stiles figured he should probably answer him now that Lucy was calmer. "STILES! Where have you been, I've been calling you for half an hour," Scott said, his tone annoyed.

"I've been dealing with other things Scott," Stiles said, looking down at Lucy. "Lucy needed me."

"Is Lucy okay? We need your help, you have to get Lydia to that warehouse right now," Scott said rushed before hanging up the phone. Stiles sighed as he hung up the phone, pulling Lucy up with him and getting off the bed. He grabbed a sweatshirt from his closet and walked back towards Lucy.

She lifted her arms up, a gently smile formed on her lips as he slid the warm sweatshirt over her head and down her torso. He slid on his own jacket before grabbing her hand and his keys as they headed out the door.

When they picked up Lydia, she stared at the two from the backseat, watching their intertwined fingers with an amused expression. "Are you two dating?" Lydia asked, her tone unexcited.

Stiles shook his head, facing the road as he focused on getting to the warehouse. Lucy just blushed and looked out the window as Lydia rolled her eyes. The warehouse came into view and Stiles panicked. "What if the doors are locked? What if they need our help?" Stiles exclaimed, smacking his forehead.

"Stiles, drive," Lydia said and Lucy looked at her confused.

"What?" Stile asked, but Lydia just pointed. Stiles sighed before putting his Jeep in drive and flooring it towards the wall of the warehouse. Next thing they knew, all three had their eyes closed, bracing themselves.

"Did I get him?" Stiles asked, opening one eye. They all hoped out of the truck and Lucy gasped.

"Dad? Alison? What are you doing here?" she asked, frowning at her family.

"Lucy? What happened, are you alright?" Mr. Argent asked, walking toward her. The Kanima shrieked, running towards Lucy but Lydia stopped him.

"JACKSON," she shouted, holding a key up in front of him. Jackson stared at the key for a minute, turning back to himself and hugging Lydia.

"Lu, what happened?" Alison asked, gently touching Lucy's cheek.

"Gerard happened," Lucy mumbled, looking down and away from her family.

"You beat Lucy?" Mr. Argent growled in anger, looking toward his father. Gerard, now dying on the ground, smirked darkly.

"Of course I did, she was getting in the way of me questioning that stupid boy," Gerard said, eyes shifting towards Stiles.

"You son of a-," there was a piercing scream. Jackson fell to the ground, Lydia falling to his side. She cried out, mumbling I love you every few seconds. When everyone turned to leave, Jackson rose again, howling at the moon.

Everyone began walking back to their parties and Lucy looked at her father. "Dad, what the hell is going on?"

"Lucy, there is a lot of things that-,"

"No," Lucy said, making her father stop talking. "I lost mom, I lost Kate, I lost Alison mentally and I barely see you anymore. My grandfather beat me and this whole time, you and your friends have been hunting werewolves?" Lucy shook her head. "We are a family and families do not keep secrets from one another. I've lost so much in my life and when I actually need you for once, you and Alison are hunting my friends. What happened to us? What happened to family dad?" Lucy finished, tears streaming down her face as she walked away from her father towards Stiles' car.

"Lucy," Alison said, touching her sister's shoulder.

"Don't you start with me," Lucy said, feeling betrayal all over again. "You are supposed to be there for me. Remember when we lost Kate? You said nothing would ever come between us again. You lied Alison, you…you lied to me and I can't be part of this family anymore," Lucy cried, walking into Stiles' waiting arms as he helped her into the truck and drove back to his house.

When they got back to the Stilinski household, Stiles opened the door for Lucy only to be met by Sheriff Stilinski. He gasped when he saw Lucy and pulled her in for a hug. "What the hell happened? Stiles?" he asked, glaring at his son for the poor girl.

"Dad I-," Stiles started to say but Lucy stopped him.

"My grandfather hit me; he comes from that old fashioned type of punishment. You know, his father did it to him, that whole thing," Lucy said, her eyes staring at Mr. Stilinski. He stared at the girl, his mouth wide open.

"And your father allowed it?"

"He didn't know, he wasn't home," Lucy replied, picking at Stiles' sweatshirt sleeve.

"I'm going to have a talk with your father Lucy and you are going to stay here with us for a while if that's alright with you." Lucy nodded and Mr. Stilinski grabbed his car keys off the table, walking out the door.

"Are you okay?" Stiles asked, staring at Lucy as she grabbed the chair closed to her, leaning on it.

"Why does everyone keep asking that? It gets harder and harder to answer, you know?" Lucy said, side glancing at him. He smiled weakly and held his arms out.

"Well, welcome home Luc," he said with a light chuckle. "Hey, and if you ever need to talk to anyone about your mom-,"

"You'll be the first to hear about it Stiles," Lucy said, walking into his arms, feeling the wrap around her, making her feel safe. She snuggled into his chest and he buried his face into her hair, happy he could finally protect somebody on his own.


	4. Chapter 4: First Night In The House

**Sadly so, I do not own Teen Wolf Characters but I do own Lucy and the plot. Enjoy! It's kind of a filler but I still kind of love their relationship! Xoxo**

"So, the extra bedroom isn't really set up so Dad said that you can stay in my room tonight, I'll sleep on the floor," Stiles said as he entered the room, carrying some extra blankets. Lucy sat on Stiles' bed, clad in a pair of Stiles' shorts and his sweatshirt, her hair in a messy bun. She shook her head at him and stood up.

"Stiles, no, no way," Lucy said, pulling at the blankets. "You are letting me stay at your house and you are letting me wear your clothes, I'm not allowing you to let me take your bed," she argued as she began to place the blankets on the floor like a bed.

"But Lucy," Stiles began but she cut him off before he could say anything.

"No, Stiles," she stated, "and that's finally. Now go to bed, you've taken care of me enough for tonight," Lucy giggled before she moved to lie on the floor and Stiles handed her a pillow while mumbling something about women being independent.

"Thank you," she whispered after he turned the lights off and got into bed. Lucy rolled onto her side to stare out the window.

"You never need to thank me," he said, wishing he was holding her.

"But I'm going to do it anyways," she smiled and he let out a chuckle.

"I know you will," he said quietly as he heard her soft sighs, signaling that she was asleep and he was drifting off as well.

Stiles woke up with a start as he looked over at his clock. **1:33 A.M. **Did he really only sleep for two hours? He leaned over to glance down at Lucy and saw her uncomfortably rolled up in a ball on the floor.

He paused for a second, before throwing the covers off of him and sliding off the bed to walk over to where Lucy was lying. "Lucy?" Stiles whispered lightly, watching for her to stir but she just adjusted her position still asleep.

Stiles bent down, picking her up and carried her bridal style to his bed. He placed her down gently and pulled the covers over and went to move towards the sheets on the floor when he felt a small hand grab his wrist.

He looked down to see Lucy holding his wrist, her eyes half open. "We can share the bed," she mumbled, snuggling into the pillow. He nodded, gently smiling at her as he gently moved her over and slid in next to her. Stiles placed his arm cautiously around her waist, letting out a sigh in relief as she snuggled into his chest.

The next morning, Lucy opened her eyes and let out a yawn as she looked up at Stiles. His eyes were closed and he was slightly smiling as his breath gently grazed Lucy's cheek. She leaned up and pecked Stiles cheek and he opened his eyes slowly, looking down at Lucy.

"Good morning," he mumbled, his voice still deep with sleep.

"Morning," Lucy replied, hugging him lightly. "How'd I end up in your bed?" she asked, her eyebrows raised in confusion.

"I brought you here," Stiles replied, stretching in the small space he had. "It didn't feel right having you on the floor while I was sleeping comfortably in bed," he explained, shrugging as he got up to completely stretch.

"Oh," Lucy said, looking down as she sat up. "Well thank-," she began but Stiles glanced at her, giving her the 'don't you dare' look. "Thank you," she said, giggling as he jumped on her, tickling her as he pressed her into the bed.

"Stiles! Stop, stop I give!" she laughed as he glanced down at her. Her hair was sprawled out around her head and his sweatshirt had risen up her stomach, showing her belly button.

"You look beautiful," he breathed as he looked into her eyes.

"Stiles," Lucy stuttered, gulping down the lump in her throat as she couldn't look away. Stiles leaned down, his lips inches from hers.

"Stiles," Mr. Stilinski yelled from outside the door and the two pulled apart, moving to different sides of the room.

"Ye-yeah dad?" Stiles said and his dad walked into the room. "Morning you two, I'm off to work, have a good Saturday and don't get into trouble. Lucy when I get home we can go get some of your stuff, does that sound okay?" Mr. Stilinski asked and Lucy nodded with a gentle smile.

"Sounds great, Papa S, thank you for everything," she said and Stiles glared at her as she giggled.

"Have fun kids, Stiles, make the girl some breakfast," his dad said before closing the door and leaving to the station.

"So, you want some breakfast?" Stiles asked, running a hand through his hair.


End file.
